


I Wouldn't Call It a Slumber Party

by CodeNameQuiet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeNameQuiet/pseuds/CodeNameQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet movie night fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Call It a Slumber Party

Kaz sat on the bed while he watched his boyfriends get their bad movie night together. He thought it was a stupid idea when Adam brought it up but he had no choice when John agreed, two against one, the only downside to dating two people. 'What even is the point? We're grown men with important shit to do, not teenage girls having a slumber party...' Kaz thought as Adam pulled their extra pillows out of the closet and John got food ready; he did have to admit it was nice to have them plan everything for once so he could chill out.

"Adam, are you making a nest...?" John questioned the younger man as he put every blanket and pillow they had in a circle on the floor.

"It's the only way to have a movie night duh." Adam said while admiring the mass on the floor; he would've been lying if his true intentions for the night weren't slightly sexual but he mostly wanted Kaz to put the weight of the world down for a night.

Kaz let out a small huff of a laugh and began to pet Pecan, she was a small mangy kitten John found and gave to Adam, he always thought it was funny that of all the names the great Shalashaska could come up with; he chose Pecan, she was much more of a Creamsicle to Kaz. He scooped up the purring ball of orange and white fluff and slid off the shared bed onto the giant nest in front of the projector wall, John gave him a beer and kissed his forehead and Adam got his ungodly amount of movies off of the shelf and brought them over, the first one they were watching was called 'The Swarm', it was a weird and slightly uncomfortable film about killer bees. John got upset halfway through because some sort of memory Kaz didn't know about but they cuddled while the rest of the movie and he relaxed again. Adam suggested that John pick the next movie after his fuck up, and after getting confused by all the titles, he settled on Jaws 2 because hey at least he knew what that entailed. The three completely zoned out on the movie five minutes in, instead playing with Pecan and eating the pizza they had. Once they realised the movie was over, it was Kaz's turn to choose. He didn't really want to but after some thought he chose Ghoulies, Adam physically winced at the thought and Kaz soon learned why. After a few more terrible films they called it a night but stayed in the nest.

"So was that better than a night hunched over a desk being king grumpy?" Adam said as he playfully nudged Kaz

"I'd like to know why you decided on trying your new torture techniques on us." Kaz stated and stuck out his tongue

"Be careful or I'll bite that off."

"Why don't you try then you snotty brat?"

"Boys." John's voice was quiet but alert, "If you two keep bickering like children, you'll end up waking the kitten." he motioned to the small hairball curled up on his stomach. Adam cooed like a mother at its child and Kaz couldn't help but snicker at the man, nothing could distract him like a cat could. John opened his arms to invite his lovers into an embrace and after a few minutes of soft kissing they fell asleep, close and safe with each other.

It wasn't just Kaz that needed some time off, all three of them did.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
